The present invention relates to a new inhibitor composition useful for preventing corrosion by solvents used in treating sour gas streams and to the inhibited solvent.
The conditioning of naturally occurring and synthetic gases by absorbing acidic gases such as CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 S, COS, and HCN in an absorbent solution has been practiced commercially for many years. Gases such as feed gas for an ammonia plant, natural gas, and flue gas are examples. Aqueous solutions of various compounds such as alkanolamines, sulfolane (tetrahydrothiophene-1,1-dioxide), potassium carbonate, and mixtures of two or more of these have been used for the purpose. The water may be replaced in part or in whole by a glycol. All of these systems are plagued by corrosion of metal equipment which can be caused by products of degradation of the absorbent, by acidic components, or by products of reaction of these acidic components with the absorbent. For example, although aqueous alkanolamine itself is not particularly corrosive toward iron and steel equipment, it becomes highly corrosive when there is dissolved CO.sub.2 present, particularly when it is hot. To combat this problem, various metal compounds have been used alone or in combination with other compounds as corrosion inhibitors, for example, compounds of arsenic, antimony, and vanadium. While such metal compounds are effective corrosion inhibitors, they have the disadvantages of low solubility in most gas conditioning solutions and of relatively high toxicity. The latter property is particularly undesirable since it affects both the handling of the solvent and the disposal of waste material. They are also ineffective in the presence of H.sub.2 S.